Field of the Invention
The aspect of the embodiments relates to an image correction apparatus and a method for controlling an image correction apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image pickup apparatuses have been used which have a blur correction function with which an object image blur caused by motion of an image pickup apparatus during shooting can be corrected. Some image pickup apparatuses with the blur correction function includes a correcting lens which shifts its position in order to correct an image blur. There is an image pickup apparatus which has a function to correct, by image processing, magnification chromatic aberration in which a symmetry is broken, which is caused when such a correcting lens operates for blur correction.
As technology relating to such correction, an imaging apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-053720 which holds in advance, as data, an amount of distorted aberration corresponding to an amount of decentering of a lens group. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-053720, the imaging apparatus is disclosed which calculates, from data the imaging apparatus holds, an amount of correction for correcting distorted aberration at a predetermined position in an image indicated by an image signal to correct the distorted aberration.
In US 2012/0044369, an imaging apparatus is disclosed which selects, from a database based on lens control information, an amount of concentric aberration correction for correcting concentric aberration, which is a component of magnification chromatic aberration and generates a concentric color shift from the center of an image. The imaging apparatus disclosed in US 2012/0044369 corrects a pixel value based on the selected amount of concentric aberration correction.
Furthermore, in US 2008/0062409, an image processing device is disclosed which divides an image into a plurality of areas, detects a color shift in each divided area in a radial direction, performs vector composition with respect to the color shifts in neighboring divided areas, and consequently, detects magnification chromatic aberration which is not in a point symmetry with respect to a center of a frame.
However, regarding the imaging apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-053720 and US 2012/0044369, erroneous correction may be caused when a correction lens is driven for blur correction and the position of the correction lens cannot be obtained accurately. In addition, since the imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-053720 holds in advance, as data, an amount of distorted aberration corresponding to an amount of decentering of a lens group, a used capacity of a memory for the held data is increased.
In addition, regarding the imaging apparatus disclosed in US 2012/0044369, there may be a case where it is difficult to properly correct magnification chromatic aberration in which a symmetry is significantly broken since the imaging apparatus uses an amount of concentric magnification chromatic aberration correction.
Furthermore, since the image processing device disclosed in US 2008/0062409 divides an image into a plurality of areas, detects a color shift in each divided area in a radial direction, and performs vector composition with respect to the color shifts in neighboring divided areas, an amount of calculation increases.